User blog:Amontgomery1432/Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Season 1.
Hello, all! As promised yesterday, welcome to Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! Today's matchup, I'm sure has been suggested to other people on the Wiki...But I like the idea, so it's a good series premier. It's Chuck E., the mouse mascot of Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza, going up against Freddy Fazbear, the bear mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in order to see who runs the better Pizza place. Also it's the inspired vs the inspirer. Ye. Without further babbling, let's get to the battle! Also, special thanks to LeandroDaVinci for the awesome cover! Edit: Crap. Hold on. I forgot to add the references. Darny-darn-darn! Hold on. Okay, now enjoy it lawl. Cast: Taylor Cu as Freddy Fazbear and Chuck E. Cheese (video) EpicLLOYD as Freddy Fazbear (audio), Bonnie (video), and Jasper T. Jowls (audio) Nice Peter as Chuck E. Cheese (audio) and Foxy Mary Doodles as Helen Henny Jenna Marbles as Chica (audio) Markiplier as Mr. Munch and Mike Schmidt (cameo) Zach Sherwin as Pasqually The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! FREDDY FAZBEAR!! VERSUS!! CHUCK E. CHEESE!! BEGIN!! Freddy Fazbear: It's Me! Your worst Nightmare! You're out of luck, Chucky! It's Game Over for this poser, since his win is just Make Believe! I came here looking for a challenge but I'll take you on instead! You wouldn't last one night before my crew makes you dead! The "C" on your shirt stands for "Chump" and the "E" stands for "Empty-headed!" You're outdated and overrated, so prepare to get beheaded! I'll have you Mangled and strangled before the end of the first hour! Your time on this Earth is running out faster than the power! Chuck E. Cheese: It's Pizza Time! And then time for this chump to get shut down! I'll leave you like your horror attraction, burned to the ground! Why don't you space the games out, so you can improve your haunts, Instead of waiting two months to release a game nobody wants?! Don't give a Schmidt about this bot; You're nothing but a waste of space! You've been Abandoned by your fans! The fan-games left you replaced! A movie? I would never air that trash in my theatre! The only actual reason why people like you is cause of Markiplier! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: You better monitor our positions because now we're all on the loose! And, with how low your power is, this rodent is basically screwed! I can't Faz-''bear'' your awful rhymes, so just leave like you know you should! Say what you want about us, but at least our pizza's actually good! You Can't defeat us! Just retreat, bub, or you'll end up dead! So let's eat! I Mr. Munch on sick rhymes as I Bite off your head! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where this loser can be a loser! If you're hearing this, you're getting beat by these Animatronic bruisers! Chuck E'''. '''Cheese's Pizza: That's enough out of the Peanut Gallery! Now you're in for a treat! Shred you, put you on a Pizza and serve it to the kids to eat! You think you've a chance against us? It's not nice to be a liar! This scallywag's the second Foxy we know to have been retired! Your horrid rhymes schemes are the only scary things about these freaks! Go back behind your stage! You aren't ready for this preformance! You're still too weak! We'll leave these jokes dismantled! Back to Parts/Service for these brutes! These ripoffs have met their creators, so now it's game over for you! Outro Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING! Poll: Who won this battle? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Hint to next battle: More Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts